Anything More
by baby-rose15
Summary: If I can have him, if I can have us. Then it will be ok no matter what else happens.


**Hi guys! It's been a little while but the sheer onslaught of Castle stuff finally woke me up with this. Season five spoilers but mostly that damn shirt that Stana seems to be wearing in everything.  
**

**Castle isn't mine. I know this because if it were the constant over flow of promotion wouldn't have me trying to remain calm and composed at work.  
**

* * *

Anything More

He'd collapsed on the couch an hour ago when we'd all traipsed in to have one last beer a toast to getting my badge back and another piece of the puzzle. But Ryan and Esposito had decided to go home, not even questioning that he didn't get up off the couch to see them off, or leave with them. Espo gave me a look, and then Ryan but Ryan just shrugged it off.

"Thanks guys, I mean it." I told them both holding the door open for just a second.

"Any time boss," Ryan saluted with a happy smile.

Espo grinned and pulled me into a fast hug, "Anything for you Beckett you know that."

"Still thanks." I smile from his shoulder, "Go home, get some sleep. Tomorrow the iron fist of Gates comes down on the precinct." They both laugh before heading down the hallway towards the elevator as I close the door flipping the deadbolt into place before sliding the chain across the door.

Castle still hasn't moved. In fact, his eyes have closed as his head rests against the back of the couch.

First peeling off my boots I leave them in the front entrance, I pad slowly across the room to him watching him doze softly on the couch his face relaxed the worried wrinkles from this afternoon gone.

I don't have to say anything though when I get next to him before one of his hands is wrapping around the knee closest to him. It's with a smile I nudge him, "Hey there sleepy." Even to my own ears, my voice sounds raspy and tired.

"Not sleeping, recuperating." He says softly as his blue eyes drift open, "Come here." He rasps accompanying a gentle tug on the back of the joint he's holding.

My body takes the momentum. Swinging my free leg over his hips I land with my knees bracketing his hips and I gently lower my body down over his draping myself over his chest. Looping my arms around his back settling my nosed into the crook of his neck to pull in a deep breath of purely Castle, before letting out a sigh as my body goes limp against his.

"I'm not the only one that's tired I see?" He chuckles softly in my ear his hands wrapping around my back running soothing passes up and down my spine.

"mmm," I hum against him, "just recuperating."

"Take as long as you need." He tells me, and I know that if I feel asleep here, draped over him, he probably won't mind. But that wouldn't be good for either of us, even if I can't bring myself to move just yet.

It must have been twenty minutes before I can even find the will to move my head just enough to press a kiss to his neck. "Stay tonight?" I ask.

"Wasn't planning on going anywhere else." His hand slipped underneath the flimsy fabric of my shirt, "Been thinking about taking this off you all day." He presses a kiss into my hair, "Damn Ryan showing up just as we were getting there." He scoffs, and I can't help it, I laugh.

"Totally his fault that he wanted to make sure I stayed alive."

"Don't get me wrong I appreciated it, but I'm saying ten more minutes wouldn't have hurt." I can hear the smile in his voice.

Lifting up out of the crook of his neck I take him in, "Ah but anticipation is half the fun." I know I'm teasing him but it works and I can feel his body responding to mine already.

"Four years of anticipation is enough, see through shirts after I've got you. That's just no fun."

Shifting my hips, I'm rewarded with his hands sliding down to cup my ass and hold me tighter to him, "It does have its perks I suppose." He grins lifting up into me just to change the pressure, lighting the fire that have been smoldering all day in my abdomen.

I capture his lips now. Slipping my tongue past the barrier of his lips and into his mouth earning a delicious grown from him. Pulling back, I can see his eyes have turned that dark ocean blue, "Take me to bed Castle."

"I thought you said anticipation was half the fun." He growls even he makes to stand up without ever dislodging me from his lap.

"Been waiting all day." I promise as he gets himself upright and I'm able to link my legs around his waist. "Add to four years," I'm practically panting in his ear, "I'm a little desperate now that I know how good it is."

That proves too much sexy talk for Castle while he's carrying me though as he trips over an unseen obstacle. "Don't drop me." I warn having recovered from the jostle before he did.

"Wouldn't dare." He replies finally pushing open the door to my bedroom, crossing it quickly to deposits me on the bed so he can sweep of the flimsy shirt that had been teasing him all day, mostly because I really hadn't meant it to stay on for more than twenty minutes in the first place.

He stalls out there though, his breath hitching at the sight of me in just my bra and pants, "You're beautiful." He drops down on the bed between my knees coaxing me backwards onto the pillows so that he can kiss me. Stopping millimeters from my lips though his hands bracket my face, "I love you so much."

My face splits into a grin, "I know you do." I don't have it in me to return those words just yet but they're there. "I've never wanted anything more in my life," I confess because it's true. If I can have him, if I can have us, then it will be ok no matter what else happens.

* * *

**What did you think? I need to get back in the grove of writing these guys.  
**

**In case you were unaware we are official in the single digits: 9 Days. 9 Days until Castle Season 5 #notsorryforbeingashipper**

**Babyrose  
**


End file.
